1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to swivel joints, and more particularly to fluid conducting swivel joints which permit relative coaxial rotation between two parts of a fluid conducting line having a common axis through the joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, swivel joints are employed in environments wherein fluid communication must be maintained between swivelling or rotating members such as in hose reel installations. Normally, the swivel joint includes a sleeve member axially aligned with and affixed to the swivelling or rotating member.
Conventionally, the sleeve member is rotatably mounted within a casing member by ball bearings wherein races are machined in the sleeve and/or casing members as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,956, issued on Sept. 17, 1968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,095 issued on Oct. 29, 1968. Such swivel joint designs require that the sleeve and casing members be made of a material which has good load characteristics and the races therein must be accurately machined to close tolerances. Of course, such a joint construction is extremely expensive.